


Just to Survive

by elegantlydreaming



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Falling asleep on Mandos shoulder, Fluff, Idk why he acts like he's not, Mando is touched starved, Possible Chapter 10 spoilers??, Sharing Body Heat, The child is greedy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydreaming/pseuds/elegantlydreaming
Summary: Freezing cold threatening your life means you get to cuddle with Mando. Its just a means to survival, right?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	Just to Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for writers block!! :D
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback or suggestions ❤

You often wondered why people preferred warmth over the cold. So much so that once a drunken cantina argument broke out over which temperature would be the best to die in, you ignored the foolish yelling and tipped back the rest of your drink.

You never understood why warmth was always the winner of the seemingly undying argument, until now. 

The badly battered and crashed Razor Crest obviously did nothing to keep the cold out, so all you could depend on were the clothes on your back and two blankets Mando had given to you. 

You tried your best to ignore the way the lowering temperature made you go rigid and shake, (annoyingly, since it seemed to do nothing to help) and instead distracted yourself by watching the child. 

He seemed mostly unfazed by the cold, and you wondered if that little oversized coat of his was the reason why. Before Mando headed to the cockpit to see if there were any repairs he could make up there, he prepared the child a meal which sat half eaten on his lap. 

"That should be enough to hold you over for ten minutes." You joked as you pulled your knees into your chest and rested your chin on top of them. 

How you could even form coherent words being this cold was a mystery. 

The child tilted his head as if trying to understand your words, then babbled as he raised his hand to eat what looked like the rest of his vegetables. 

You smirked to yourself, nearly jumping out of your skin when you heard a voice behind you. 

"I brought you another blanket." Mando reported from behind you.

Had he been standing there the whole time? Maybe the cold was getting to you more than you thought. 

You gave him a weak smile. "Thank you." 

As you reached out your hand to grab the folded blanket, Mando pulled it out of your grasp and began to unfold it. 

"Here. Let me." 

"Oh you don't have to-"

If he heard you he didn't respond, kneeling to wrap the blanket around you in a similar fashion as the first two you were wrapped up in. 

You instantly felt slightly warmer, though you couldn't tell if it was from the blanket or the man who had wrapped you in it.

"Thank you." You smiled softly. 

He nodded his head silently and continued walking towards the other side of the ship. 

"I- I can help you with repairs." You started. He told you previously that all he wanted you to do was warm up, especially before nightfall. Yet you still felt in you the desire to be useful, not just to shiver and watch his child.

"No need." Instead of walking to the other side of the ship like you thought he would, he sat down a few feet away from you. 

"Its going to get colder soon. Neither of us can do much of anything now. Might as well get some sleep and try in the morning." He leaned his back up against the cold steel, crossing his arms over his chest. 

You nodded, pulling the blankets around you tighter. 

Upon hearing it was bedtime the child hopped up and waddled over to Mando, snuggling into his side with his cape draped over him. 

The sight of them snuggled up to one another never failed to cheer you up, and this time was no exception. 

Mando kept up his cool demeanor with his arms crossed, and you wondered to yourself what his experience was with physical touch. 

You stopped your thoughts as you scooted back against the steel, finding yourself saddened by the thought of him not experiencing someone who desired just to be close to him, despite the child who took every opportunity to be in his arms. 

Again you rested your head on your knees, hoping your body would place your need for sleep over its desire to sit there and shudder. 

As if your icy surroundings could read your thoughts and plotted on your demise, a large gust of the coldest air you had ever felt wafted through the damaged parts of the Razor Crest. 

You cursed to yourself as the cold made you curl into a ball, instantly pulling away when you realized you were nearly pressed against Mando. 

"Sorry." You apologized too quickly. 

"Its fine." He replied as he turned his head towards you. "Probably better that way." 

You ignored the fact that his words made you want to beam brightly, shooting yourself down with a silent reminder that this was a means to survival, nothing more. 

You gave him a barely visible nod, moving back to curl into his side. A soft warmth radiated off of him, and in that moment you were definitely jealous of all the armor he wore. 

His crossed arms rested slightly as you got comfortable, and you took the opportunity to loop your arm through his. After all, it was just to survive. 

You froze for a moment and wondered if he was uncomfortable at the contact, immediately dismissing the thought once he relaxed against you a bit more. 

You hoped he couldn't see your soft smile as he slightly lifted his arm to give you more access to wrap yours around his. 

The warmth seemed to spread, and you pulled the blankets up past your nose. You wished it could often be like this as your eyes fluttered closed, you and the child curled up with Mando for bedtime. 

Just when your thoughts started to no longer make sense and sleep pulled you further into its grasp, you felt the freezing weight of beskar on the top of your head. 

As Mando rested his head on the top of yours and wrapped his free hand around the child, you wondered if he knew his helmet had nearly frozen over. 

You nuzzled slightly further into his side, not wanting to ruin the moment and tell him it was freezing. It could wait.


End file.
